Alone Together
by christian95
Summary: Summary-Ralph has been, laminating on his life, for a long time, & begins to question his life, but one day while going to hangout with Vanellope, he meets Gloyd, who proceeds to irritate him, he then chases Gloyd into a forest where he gets lost, & now, Ralph & Gloyd must work together to get out of the forest but will new feelings arise between the two along the way?...


**Okay so this is a Ralph X Gloyd yaoi story or as I call it PumpkinSmash pairing I decided to write mainly out of well interest I just had this idea to write something never seen before and well this came to mind, it seemed like something new and unexplored and something never done before, I am like pretty sure it is an extremely crack pairing and well that just fits my M.O perfectly anyways….. **

**~Enjoy~ **

**:::Another solemn, calm afternoon in Niceland…..:::**

"AARGH!" says Ralph as he gets thrown off the building and falls clean into the mud like always.

"You okay Ralph buddy?" shouts Felix from the top of the building.

Ralph just raises his thumb up to indicate he is fine.

"Yep all great on my end" says Ralph as he picks himself up from out of the mud.

"Thank, heavens, you may be a tough guy but jiminy, it must hurt a little to get thrown off of a building" says Felix as he walks down on of the stair well of the apartment buildings.

"Eh, after 30 years, you get used to it" says Ralph as he dusts himself off slightly.

"Yeah I suppose so it's just…." Says Felix cutting off to look at the building and then whistling.

"Yeah pretty high fall, but hey I am big enough to withstand it, unlike some people shorty" says Ralph jokingly as he nudges Felix's arm slightly.

"Hey at least I can get through door's with ease mister big man" says Felix back jokingly.

Ralph and Felix share a slight laugh.

"So what are your plans for tonight bud?" asks Ralph in slight curiosity.

"Whelp the missus should be home soon, I was thinking of maybe cooking her, a nice dinner, dimming the lights, lighting some candles and then maybe, a movie and off to bed for the martials" says Felix happily with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, congrats on you and the serg working out so well" says Ralph with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

Felix takes note of Ralph's tone before placing his hand on Ralph's arm.

"Don't worry Ralph my friend, you will find that one special lady one day, you just watch and see, heck me and the missus aren't even from the same game, hell no one would have ever thought we would last but we do and we did, you just gotta have a little faith" says Felix in a comforting/friendly manner with a smile.

Ralph smiles at him in response.

"Thanks man, you're a good friend" says Ralph as he pats Felix on the back which causes Felix to barrel over slightly at Ralph's strength.

"Woah, woah, buddy remember not all of us are indestructible" says Felix with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah right, sorry about that" says Ralph as he stops patting Felix's back.

"It's all cool brother, no sweat off this Fixers back" says Felix with a smile.

"So what have you got cooking up in the crockpot tonight?" asks Felix curiously.

"Hmmmm, I am not really sure I might head out and see Vanellope, I haven't been out to visit her in a while, figure it's time ya know" says Ralph with slight smile.

"Sounds like the bees knees Ralph my man" says Felix with a smile.

Suddenly a train pulls up in Niceland.

"Well that's my Queue better go greet the missus, see you later Ralph my friend" says Felix as he walks to the train.

Ralph follows in hope to get a ride on the train.

"Hey there Baby doll, how are you" says Felix happily as he greets Sargent Calhoun.

"Just tired a damned Cybug almost took my head off today, so I took the little bastard and ripped its wings off before putting a hole in its head" says Calhoun nonchalantly.

Ralph and Felix just look at one another and then back at Calhoun.

"You two got a problem with that?" says Calhoun in a threating manner.

"Nope" says both Ralph and Felix in unison throwing their hands up in defense.

"Well sounds like that little jerk got what he deserved for trying to mess with my wife, heck if I had been there I would have made him, really feel sorry" says Felix in a protective manner as he tries to pose and look strong.

"You're cute when you're trying to look strong I must admit" says Calhoun as she bends down to kiss Felix on the lips.

"Hey Wreck it, where are you off to" asks Calhoun in slight curiosity.

"I was just thinking about popping into Sugar Rush and visiting Vanellope, I haven't seen her in a while" says Ralph calmly.

"Yeah I thought I heard her talking about you at one point according to the gossip around the arcade, you know how that is" says Calhoun calmly.

"Yeah damn gossipers, Well then I guess I better get down there, I don't want her to have a aneurism or anything" says Ralph slightly jokingly with a smile.

"Well I guess I will see you guys later" says Ralph as he boards the train.

"Okay see you later Wreck it" says Calhoun simply.

"Take care Ralph" says Felix in slight concern.

"Always" says Ralph cockily with a smirk as the train takes off.

_:Hmmmm. Sugar Rush I haven't been there in forever, well I mean at least not in a week or so, but, hey a guy gets busy, and this week has been a hell of a lot busier than most what with work and other things…..I am a strong guy sure, but even the most strongest tend to feel lonely sometimes, is it a crime to feel lonely, I mean I look at Felix and Tamora, and their happy little life, and okay yes I am happy for them, but I still can't help but be envious of them for their happiness, for wanting something like that of my own, someone to hold and kiss, someone to sleep next to, someone to be there to greet me after a hard day's work, is that too much to ask, just a little bit of love…..pull it together Ralph, I mean so what you don't have that one person, it's like Felix said you will find him one day, you just gotta have a little faith, you will find him or her one day: thinks Ralph to himself as he leans his head down to look at the train floor__._

Suddenly the train comes to a halt.

"Okay we have reached our destination, Sugar Rush" says the Train Engineer.

"Okay thanks" says Ralph as he hands the Train Engineer a token coin.

"No prob, buddy, enjoy your visit" says The Train Engineer kindly with a smile.

Ralph then exits the train and walks down the rainbow sloop to Candy Cane Forest, which Ralph easily navigates through, Ralph looks up at the crystal clear blue sky above him.

_:I suppose one of the reasons I love this place and love coming here is because no matter what, it is always beautiful, bright, and sunny, it seems like there is never a cloud in the sky, no just peaceful serenity, it offers a kind of sanctuary and I suppose that is what truly attracts me to this place, I remember moments spent here, that were just miraculous, nothing but happiness and then I get home and…well there is nothing, it creates a sense of emptiness in it's own way, I suppose Vanellope was right I shouldn't think too much, it really is dangerous for my mind: thinks Ralph to himself as he walks through the Candy Cane Forest._

He then hears cheering from a distance.

_:I guess Vanellope must be racing, I suppose I could watch her from the stands till she gets done: thinks Ralph to himself as he walks to the stands. _

Ralph then walks up the steps of the stands and takes a seat, watching from the jumbo screen in front of him.

_:Hmmm kid seems to have really found her passion, good I am happy for her, she always wanted to be a racer, well she did it, hell she is the best racer in all of Sugar Rush, in the whole arcade probably, plus she is one of my best friends, she helps me through a lot I know that much, that's why at my lowest I come and see her, some days it seems as though she is the only one that truly cares or gives a damn, but then again I know that probably isn't true, it just seems that way, I know she understands what it is like to be hated, to be taken for granted, to be treated like a pariah, I mean it is better now but some days it is still hard, especially when you have no one to share your life with, to confide in, someone to tell you ever thing is going to be okay, someone to hold when the nights are at their coldest, someone to come home to after a long hard day's work, but unfortunately I don't have that: thinks Ralph to himself sullenly with a sigh as he gets out of his seat and walks away from the stands__._

_:Maybe I just need to take a walk and clear my head, hell she shouldn't be too long at the race anyways, I just need to get away, get some fresh air, to forget the pain and loneliness, and just to forget it all if only for a moment: thinks Ralph to himself as he walks along a path to candy cane forest__._

Suddenly Ralph feels something land on his head.

"Hey what the!?" says Ralph irritably as rubs his head, he then looks down to see what it him on the head.

"A candy corn?" says Ralph quizzically as he looks down at the treat that had hit his head

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner" calls out Gloyd from the top of a candy cane tree.

"What's the big idea, throwing candy corns at my head!?" says Ralph slightly angrily.

"I dunno I felt like it, plus I am pretty bored as you could probably tell" says Gloyd nonchalantly as he puts a candy corn in his mouth .

"Well that was rude and frankly I don't have any tolerance for rudeness" says Ralph frustratingly

"That a fact" says Gloyd as he pops another candy corn into his mouth.

"Yes it is now I demand you….." says Ralph before getting cut off by yet another candy corn hitting him in the head.

"Okay that's it pumpkin head I am coming to teach you some manners" says Ralph angrily as he climbs the candy cane.

Suddenly one of the branches, Ralph is holding onto blinks, before disappearing, Ralph then quickly grabs onto another branch.

_:Dammit, double stripes I almost forgot about those, I have gotta be more careful: thinks Ralph to himself as he proceeds to continue climbing the candy cane__._

Ralph then grabs onto yet another branc.h

"Double stripe" says Gloyd stoically as he pops another candy corn into his mouth.

The branch Ralph was grabbing onto suddenly disappears and sends him falling straight down to the ground, where he lands face first into a mud puddle.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" says Gloyd with a smirk as he climbs down the candy cane tree.

"Whelp that was funny but I am getting bored so I guess I will see you later" says Gloyd as he walks away from Ralph.

Ralph then gets up, with a scowl and clenched teeth, he then starts chasing after Gloyd.

Gloyd then begins running away from Ralph as Ralph chases after them, they then run through the Candy Cane Forest.

Ralph then chases Gloyd through the forest before Gloyd stops dead in his tracks as he realizes he has reached a dead end.

"Got you, you little brat!" says Ralph as he corners Gloyd in the forest.

"Okay granted I was a major jerk back there and I apologize, alright so let's just calm down, okay big guy" says Gloyd reassuringly as he tries to calm Ralph down.

Ralph then picks Gloyd up by his jacket, going eye to eye with him.

"I'll show you calm, you little….you little" says Ralph angrily before stopping and putting Gloyd down.

"Eh, forget it" says Ralph with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was just trying to have a little bit of fun with you, joking around and playing tricks is kind of my thing" says Gloyd apologetically.

"It's fine, I have just had a really hard day and kind of snapped on you for a second there" says Ralph sullenly as he sits down and runs his hand through his hair.

"I hear you on that, my day hasn't exactly been a bucket of laughs either" says Gloyd equally sullenly as he sits next to Ralph.

"Really now, you seemed to be having a damn good time tormenting me" says Ralph frustratingly with a grimace.

"Not really, like I said playing tricks and jokes on people, is my thing" says Gloyd with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh.

"I guess it's water under the bridge, the only thing I want to know is…..where the hell are we" says Ralph slightly curiously.

* * *

**:::To Be Continued In Chapter 2:::**


End file.
